You Can Do This
by Rachel-chan XOXOX
Summary: SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 107 & 108! Maka gives Kid a pep talk as they are fighting Asura and his sanzu lines start to connect. When the final one does... Kid is going to become the Grim Reaper. Maka tries to reassure him. KidxMaka. T for character death.


**WARNING**

Spoilers for Soul Eater Manga chapters 107 and 108

* * *

"You're... not... MY OLDER BROTHER!" Kid yelled at Asura as he charged at him.

Asura easily blocked the attack and Kid was flung back.

Asura chuckled, "I'm the same as Death. We both decide if the person in front of us is to die or not."

"Kid!" Maka yelled rushing over to him. Kid just sat on his knees.

"He can't... He can't be a copy of my father... He's nothing like my father..." Kid gritted his teeth. His anger caused the two bottom sanzu lines to connect, "I-I can't be a representation of my father's fear..."

As that happened, Lord Death's mask cracked. Excalibur was still in the Death Room with him, on Earth.

"You're not afraid to die?" Excalibur asked, swinging around his cane.

"No... I'm afraid to die just like anyone else is." Lord Death said.

Back on the moon Maka lightly Maka-chopped Kid on the head. Kid looked up in confusion. Black Star was still trying to fight Asura with Tsubaki.

"Kid... two of your sanzu lines connected... one more and you'll be the Grim Reaper." Maka pointed out. Kid sighed sadly. He knew as soon as the next one connected... His father would die and he would have to take his place.

"Maka... I can't do this..." Kid frowned. Maka lightly shook his shoulders.

"I think y-... no, I _KNOW_ you can. Even if he was born from the same fragment of you father's soul... you're nothing like him. Don't you dare compare him to you and your father." Maka said. Kid looked away and wouldn't look his friend in the eye. Maka sighed, "No matter what happens, your friends and I will always be there for you. We will fight right beside you."

"Maka I-"

"Shut up. I wasn't done." Maka frowned, "You will be the best Grim Reaper there ever was. You're father will be so proud of you... I'll be proud of you. You will be the one to keep order and balance in this world. _You. Can. Do. This._ After we defeat him, we can go home. I can't promise that everything will be the same but I know it will turn out just fine."

"...yo-you're right." Kid sighed as he stood up. Maka grabbed his hand and squeezed it. She gave him a reassuring smile. Kid gave her a confident smile back, "You'll fight beside me?"

"Always." Maka picked up Soul and Kid picked up the Thompson sisters.

"Are you two _done_ talking?! I need a little help here?!" Black Star yelled. Black Star was hanging upside down from the thorny vines.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

Maka and Kid both charged at the Kishin.

* * *

Lord Death's mask cracked in half. He then began to disintegrate in to dust. His son's last sanzu line had connected.

"Tell my son I love him and that I'm proud of him." Lord Death said as he died.

"Fool! Of course I will." Excalibur said.

**1 month later**

"You doing okay?" Maka asked rubbing her friend's- who was now Lord Death- back. Kid was standing in front of his father's grave.

"Yes. I'll be fine. " He smile, "Thank you Maka."

"You're welcome Kid." Maka smiled back, "So how does it feel, being the Grim Reaper?"

"It's better than I thought it would be." Kid said.

"Is it nice to get everything you want?" Maka laughed. Kid smiled faintly.

"Not everything..." He trailed off. Maka raised an eyebrow.

"Not everything? What do you mean?" Maka asked curiously. Kid chuckled and shook it off.

"It's nothing, really..." He said. Maka nodded understanding that it wasn't something he wanted to talk about.

_'I can't have you...'_ Kid thought.

"Hey, Maka!" A voice called from the other side of the room. Kid realized that it was her boyfriend, Allen Walker (lol I just needed a filler character).

Kid despised Allen. Why?

1. He had Maka and he didn't.

2. He is so asymmetrical with that tattoo on his face...

Though, Allen was very good for Maka. Kid noted that. Kid was happy that Maka was but... he couldn't help to wish that he was her boyfriend instead of the violet-eyed boy. Allen took care of her and would never cheat on her... but neither would Kid.

In fact, Kid had fallen for Maka since the first time he saw her. But he didn't recognize his feelings as love until Gopher threatened to kill her. He very vividly remember yelling, "You scum! You just try to lay one finger on Maka! You'll regret it, I promise you!"

He felt so proud of Maka when he found out that she had beaten Gopher. Maybe her determination was one of the reasons why he had fallen in love with her. There were too many reasons to count anyway.

The thing he remembered most was when she belived in him at the hardest time of his life. She comforted him and reassured him.

When she said, 'You. Can. Do. This.' he really belived that he could do it. And... he did do it.

Maka gave him the courage to do what he needed to do.

But... he felt his heart break when he found out that she had a boyfriend. Was he too late to tell her about his deep feelings about her?

It's too late.

_No, it's not. _He heard Maka's voice say in his head.

Yes... it is...

_If you wait any longer you may lose your chance completely._

I should talk to her? I shoulder tell her about how I love her?

_You. Can. Do. This_

* * *

Lol that was really bad. I hope that Ohkubo will put a little more KidxMaka in the manga. I don't want any definite couple in it though because a war will probably break out if he choses one couple over another. (ex: Chose KidxMaka, SoulxMaka fans would be furious)


End file.
